


Hunting

by Notsureatall



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Dark, Death, Short Story, Sort Of, Storm - Freeform, tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsureatall/pseuds/Notsureatall
Summary: It likes it better when they run, but still enjoys it if they don't. After all, hunting never gets boring.





	Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story thing. This is my first time posting anything so I'm sorry if it sucks, hope you like it though.

The thunder rumbled in her chest as she sat in her bed reading a book and heard the rain crashing down around the house. Every so often lightning lit up the dark sky casting everything in a gloomy light. The light on her nightstand started to flicker and then went out entirely with the rest of the electricity in the house. It must be a power cut she thought to herself as she started to climb out of bed to check the fuse box, but she didn’t need to because the lights came back on. She looked out her window as light filled the sky once more, there was a piece of paper taped to the window that had definitely not been there before. It had one word on it in big blood red letters, RUN. 

She got up and quickly closed her curtains, the nervousness that was coursing through her was almost overwhelming. She told herself it was just a prank, but she went to make sure all the windows and doors were locked anyway. Her mother and father were away for the weekend and she didn’t want to bother them with what was probably nothing anyway. But every noise that wasn’t thunder or the rain crashing down made her jump.

“Calm down, it’s fine, it was nothing.” She tells herself as she sits in bed and tries to read, but she couldn’t focus on the words in front of her. Instead the words blurred on the page as her mind kept wondering to what might be lurking outside of her window, which was not helping her nerves, making her stomach tighten further. She thought she heard footsteps outside, stopping just outside her window. She knew that what she was doing was stupid and she was terrified out of her mind but she got up anyway and slowly walked to the window, with one finger she shifted the curtain back an inch to look outside. She let out a breath of relief as she saw nothing out of the ordinary when another lightning blot flashed through the sky.

“Oh, I’m not out there anymore, but you will wish I still was.” Said a quiet gravelly voice behind her. She whirled around and froze. She wanted to scream but it felt like all the air in her lungs was gone. She couldn’t move or think, she was frozen in place. The creature was a humanoid figure but had an impossibly long body and its arms and legs were even longer, dragging along the floor behind it. Making the room look tiny in comparison to its bent form. Where it’s fingers and toes were meant to be were long black talons, gleaming in the light that was trying pointlessly to take control of the space that was now filling with a terrible darkness, until the room was no more and there was only her and the looming creature left. 

"Its a pity that you didn't run." the creature spoke again, but from no where that she could see. "That would have been much more fun."

She finally found her voice and whimpered “wh…what are you?”

It let out a dark laugh. “That won’t matter to you soon.”

Like a whip it flung it’s arm out at her, she screamed as it stuck a clawed hand into her chest and ripped out her heart.

“Night, night” it whispered next to her ear as she fell to the ground, the darkness taking her with it as it blended in with the night. The creature licked its talons and disappeared with the next flash of lightening, looking for its next victim, chasing the high of the hunt.


End file.
